mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
A Flamboyant Exit
A Flamboyant Exit is the fourth and final scenario in Flying to the Rescue campaign from Tribes of the East, the second expansion to Heroes of Might and Magic V. Walkthrough Zehir came to the land around Talonguard. Much is left to do, as Zehir needs to help his allies to conquer the demonic outposts. First objective is to capture the gold mines - without them, Biara's power will be weakened. Also, he should capture the dwarven warrens - the reward is a free level up. The gold mines are in the underground, accessible via the underground entrance in east. However, to capture the mines, Zehir needs to get two keys from the red and blue keymaster's tents. They are in the northeast and near the center of the map. After obtaining the keys, Zehir needs to go to the underground and defeat the demons that guard the mines. This triggers a fight where Wulfstan appears to attack Ur-Kharg. His forces will need to defeat Jezebeth. When it is over, Zehir needs to proceed to the portal near the underground exit to next field. In the next region, Zehir knows there is a demon skulking around. He shouldn't leave any demon behind undefeated, so Deleb needs to be banished. She is moving around in the region and getting to her might be difficult, but chasing her into a land she cannot escape is a good tactic, like the southern bridge. She has some powerful troops, so caution is advised. Still, south of the portal Zehir came through are some rakshasa kshatra, who will join his army. When she is defeated, Zehir needs to cross the next portal. Freyda and Duncan appear, with Freyda attacking Ur-Gorthol where Alastor is. At the third location, Zehir needs to defeat two Demon Lords, Nymus and Marbas, to be defeated so Gotai's forces can pass though. Northwest of the portal where Zehir came through are some elemental gargoyles, as well as two seers who will require thousands of gold. Giving them the gold will result in 350 marksmen and 35 thunder thanes to join Zehir's army. In addition, in the underground, some pit lords are having some shadow matriarches captured. If Zehir defeats them, the dark elves will also join him. More or less, Zehir is prepared to defeat the Demon Lords. When they are defeated, Gotai and Kujin come, with Kujin attacking the city of Ur-Henoch and its defender, Grawl. After the fighting and the city destroyed, Zehir learns that some dark elves have taken residence and will attack Zehir. Zehir will have to defeat them. West of the portal is a location where Zehir can summon Ilm-Hijra again and he can flag the local mines. The three dark elven leaders, Lethos, Kythra and Ranleth, need to be defeated and their town, Sagunsal, captured, so Zehir will not expect any further hostilities. Their town resides in the underground, in north. Zehir can keep track of the dark elves on the surface via the cartographer in northwest. When the dark elves are crushed, Ylaya comes and attacks a demon town with Nebiros inside. Zehir can also learn an Instant Travel spell, slightly northeast of Sagunsal. When the last demon town is defeated, Zehir only needs to proceed through the portal and meet the reinforcements, consisting of magma dragons, black dragons, archangels and untamed cyclopes. He should gather them all and, finally, attack Talonguard. Biara is very powerful, supported by the fact she has much more forces than Zehir does. Still, Zehir has to use spells and creature abilities to win. When the last of demonic forces are defeated, Biara summons reinforcements, but the heroes order their troops to march and attack. The heroes come before Biara and recite her crimes. She is still pleased to made a lot of damage on the Holy Griffin Empire. The real Isabel comes and counters Biara's magic, then uses Elrath's magic to kill her. The heroes comment on Biara's failed plan, while Isabel speaks with Freyda: she abdicates and names Freyda the Queen of Unicorn Empire. Isabel wishes her well on ruling the kingdom, along with her husband, Duncan. Events *Biara is killed. *Talonguard is liberated *Isabel abdicates and Freyda becomes the Queen. *The Holy Griffin Empire is renamed to Holy Unicorn Empire. *Queen Isabel's War ends. Towns *Academy: Ilm-Hijra *Inferno: Ur-Kharg, Ur-Gorthol, Ur-Henoch, ??? *Haven: Talonguard Strategy Biara's army grows with each passing week. This means Zehir should finish the tasks he has to as soon as possible. The enemies he will encounter are quite powerful, though he can waste his troops before summoning the city of Ilm-Hijra. Afterwards, he needs to defeat the dark elves and pass through the portal near the Dungeon. Zehir will have 75 enraged cyclopses, magma dragons, archangels and black dragons willing to join him. Zehir should have some artifacts or objects visited to improve morale, as the variety will ruin the morale. Biara's army is enormous, but turning the troops against one another (via Puppet Master), Biara can be defeated with relative ease. Notes This is the last Tribes of the East campaign. The story continues in Dark Messiah of Might and Magic. The name is a pun on the word "flamboyant", which coincidentally, also means "flaming". Gallery A Flameboyant Exit1.jpg|The forces at Talonguard A Flameboyant Exit2.jpg|The end Category:Flying to the Rescue scenarios